My Best Friend
by Yubi Sakura
Summary: This is the story of the day to day life of Jade Fenix and her friend


Sleep, the one thing I will always do when I'm not at school. And it will stay that way unless something happens that forces me to do otherwise, which I hope will never happen. School is important to me, and I know that if I fall asleep during class one day, then I will miss something important and then I'll look like an idiot if I ask someone or my teacher to repeat what they had just said. So I sleep as much as I can when I'm home so I don't have to ever fear of wrongfully stealing any z's at school, in class, or from my friends. My friends, I just couldn't fathom the fact or the reality that it happened. That I fell asleep while talking to them, unless we were doing it because it was our only way of getting to sleep, which is understandable since I know some people that do talk in order to get tired and fall asleep. All that aside, and with that off my chest, I can now sleep no problem and finally rest.

"OOF!", I exclaimed, as I felt a weight land on my chest.

"The hell is wrong with you?", I say to the weight on my chest. I look up and see Tree, my best friend in the whole world.

"Finally, you're awake. You're gonna be late, now hurry up!", she said in that mature voice of hers. I realize that she had spread herself on top of me, causing me to wake up.

"And here I thought you were still sleeping," I said, "why did you have to wake me up? Why didn't my mom wake me up?"

"She's at work. She always leaves at 4 am, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," I said, a little sad that she was at work, but I became happy again, knowing I would see her after school.

"Well, hurry up," she said, walking behind me and pushing me up.

"All right, all right," I said, giggling. She wasn't very strong, but I admired her way of showing how strong she was despite her small stature. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen for breakfast, which usually consisted of either pizza or something I could microwave, like chicken nuggets or tater tots. This morning: tater tots. As I sat down to eat, I looked at the time on the stove clock; 5:38 am.

"Why did you wake me up now?", I asked her.

"Because," she said, "You need to get ready for the PTO carnival."

I groaned, "Uuuuuggghhh, I hate it!"

"Hey, at least this year you got the booth you and your friends wanted," she said. She was right, we got our booth. We were going to be painting nails in the schools colours or whatever design the person wanted. I had been wanting to do it for a while, I had even been doing Tree's nails. She liked the designs I did, including the one a some of my favorite Youtuber's symbols or initials.

I looked at her and saw she was admiring my work in her nails.

"You know, you could work for photographers to help make new designs for their shoots," she suggested.

I breathed in a heavy sigh, "I could, but that can just be a hobby, right? I mean I like doing nail designs, but I love science and technology," and then it hit me, "What if I do nail art inspired by technology or science?"

Tree chuckled, "I think you just came up with your next project," she smiled. I couldn't help but feel excited for the day, even though it would spent in the same area with the people that I hated. I downed my tater tots and hurried over to get dressed.

"Remember, it's going to be hot today and you know that you get overheated and sunburn easily," Tree reminded me.

"Thanks, so short sleeve shirt, maybe a button down short sleeve with a cami and jean shorts, sneakers obviously, water, SPF 30 sunscreen, an umbrella, and sunglasses. Am I forgetting anything at all?" I asked, as I turned around with my outfit in.

"Other than a sports bra, which would probably be a smart move, the money your mom left on the table, your phone and headphones, and inhaler, I don't think so," she said, finishing it off with a "you forgot a lot of things, actually" smile. I gasped and grabbed everything, stuffing the money, my phone, headphones, and my inhaler in my bag. I changed my regular bra to a sports bra and went to put my sneakers on.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm cursed with these boobs," I complained.

"Do you know how many people would want to have boobs your size?", Tree said.

"Yeah, because a twig of a girl would want to lug around 42DD sized boobs on her skinny body, that makes total sense," I said, laughing a little. We both laughed at that idea for a second and couldn't help but keep giggling for a little while longer. I checked my watch and saw it was 6:09.

"We better hurry," I said, as I grabbed my nail polish box that I set next to the door the night before.

"I swear that thing weighs five pounds," Tree said.

"I agree," I said, as we walked out the door to the PTO carnival.


End file.
